I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A
by SandieBrody
Summary: How much trouble can the Avengers get into? Multiple One-Shots on what weird and wonderful things they do when not saving the world! Will try and make them humorous as I can ;) Will include all Avengers but no pairings! BTW I own nothing! T 'cause of language in future chapters... Chapter 24: Phil Coulsons team meet the Avengers! Sry if it's a little OCC ;) xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Meditation

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**O.K I have decided to do some humor, so I hope u enjoy. BTW I could do with some prompts as well!**

)()()()()(

The helicarrier was peaceful this fine day, and Nick Fury was joyfully walking down the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D base of commands.

He couldn't remember the last time he had such a quiet day.

Suddenly he stopped…

He took a step back and turned 90 degrees.

In a white room with pure white walls, a glistening white floor and sparkling white ceiling, sat six Avengers, Tony in the front, leading the group with Bruce and Steve behind him with Thor in between Clint and Natasha...

Their legs were crossed, eyes closed and hands in the air with their fingers in an O shape.

In unison they hummed not noticing Fury was there.

"A-Hem!" Nick coughed.

Tony slowly opened one eye and thought for a moment, "Go away Fury, were Meditating!" He frowned at Nick and then closed his eye and carried on humming.

Fury stood watching and thought how each one of them could sit down for so long, especially Natasha who would have normally got bored and decided to kick someone's ass…

Fury turned to leave and carried on walking down the corridor thinking 'Why were the Avengers meditating'

)(

)(

)(

)(

He never did find out!

**Lesson Learnt: Never disturb the Avengers when there Meditating!**

**)()()()()()(**

**My Lesson Learnt will hopefully be on every chapter and is basically what you learn from the chapter, I will try to update fast but I have many other just as good stories to do as well, if you like the Avengers I recommend The Hawk and his Eagle, Lost in my Heart and Animal Alpha. If you like CSI I recommend Tsunami, Typhoon, Gone and Who are you? And what do you want with me! They are all from yours truly.**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. Tony s latest experiment Uh Oh!

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Enjoy!**

One week after the Meditation scenario Nick Fury was again walking down the corridor wondering how comes it was really quiet.

He knew the Avengers went stir crazy when not saving the world so was cautious and was deep in thought when he heard a loud noise coming from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D labs and decided he will go and check it out.

As soon as he heard the noise he knew it was Stark and knew he was going to have to pay for some damage of some kind!

Fury entered the hi-tech lab and stopped.

"Tony, why is there an baby elephant in my lab?" He questioned.

The elephant was about the height of the door and made a trumping as if to answer and Fury gave it a killer stare… That shut it up.

"Well, I'm doing an experiment…" Tony faltered at the end.

Nick put his hand on his hip and waited for Tony to carry on.

"I want to see who would win in a fight… the elephant… or the Hulk!" He mumbled.

Nicks eye flared red, "You are not bloody going to do this experiment, I forbid it! So get rid of the elephant and do something more pratical or I will find you something to do! That's an order Stark"

Nick stormed out and could just hear Tony sniggering… he sighed and escaped as far as he could because if Tony did do his experiment he didn't want to be caught in it and get the blame…

Nick sat down in his office and smirked when he saw a sheepish Tony mooch past with the medium sized elephant in hot pursuit… Congratulation Tony it's a baby girl.

Pepper would be jelous!

**Lesson Learnt: Never let Tony experiment with an elephant and the Hulk.**

**)()()()()(**

**So what do you think? Love it, Hate it let me know!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. The Princess and the Frog

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Thank you to everyone to is following or favourited my story I appreciate it! **

Natasha was in Avengers tower and really engrossed in her newest book.

It was given as a present by Thor as he thought she would like it… she did as a matter of a fact!

The title was 'The Princess and the Frog'.

400 pages later and she were almost finished…

Natasha entered the kitchen with her nose stuck in her book, she stopped.

She pulled the book down from her face and stared… On the table sat a green, slimy frog

Clint's bow and some of his arrows were lying next to this frog.

"CLINT!" Natasha freaked out and ran over to the frog and began stroking it.

The book landed with a thump on the floor.

"Oh Clint I'm so sorry" She petted and cooed.

If this was Stark she was going to kill him…

'I know!' she thought for a moment.

She pushed the frog into the hands and raised them up to her eye level; she brought it towards her mouth and gently closed her eyes…

*Cough*

Natasha's eyes snapped opened, Clint was standing in front of her, with his hand on his hip and his foot tapping, "I'm obviously not your type then!"

Natasha slowly lowered the frog onto the table she looked sweetly at him and shrugged her shoulders… "Opps!"

He sighed, turned around and left…

**Lesson Learnt: Never left Natasha see a Frog with Clint's bow and arrow, she may think it's him!**

**)()()()(**

**;) So I have a few more ideas planned and hopefully get them up soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Dont forget to R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. Mini-Cheddar s

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**BTW: See if you can find a reference to a TV show?**

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Come on people… the shopping delivery doesn't come till next week…"

"It's my house!"

"I have my arrows with me!"

"I have my thighs!"

"Ooh I'm so scared!"

"So you should be!"

The Avengers were having yet another argument!

This time it was about the last packet of Mini-Cheddar s.

The scrumptious biscuits were desired by all the Avengers and the next delivery wasn't arriving until the next week.

All six of them were in the kitchen in a circle around the table with the biscuits in the middle and they were staring at each other.

"I wouldn't mess with the other guy he loves his Mini-Cheddar s!" Bruce threatened.

"I wouldn't mess with my suit; it survived Loki's attack…" Tony warned.

"Don't' mess with me… I have my shield!" Steve proclaimed

"Don't mess with me! I have Mjolnir!" Thor growled.

"Don't mess with me..! I have my knives in my sleeves!" Natasha hissed.

"Don't mess with me 'cause I have my Widow and before you can blink she'll have a knife up where the sun don't shine!" Everyone stared at Clint who shrugged "What! I just kept the theme going!" He got a violent Gibbs-Slap from Natasha in response. "Whoa, someone's been watching way too much NCIS lately!"

Growling and hissing and barking were sounded as the six Avengers were quickly lunging in threatening motions.

Time passed…

…

…

…

"Oh cool Mini-Cheddar s!" The silence was broken and in the blink of an eye the Mini-Cheddar s were gone and the Avenger gasped as Pepper stood next to Tony eating them…

"Excuse me!" They shouted at her.

"What!" She threw them a look and walked out.

"Huh! Well we had better wait until next week!" Clint reassured them.

They all murmured in agreement before dispersing to do what Avenger do normally!

**Lesson Learnt: Make sure the Avengers have enough Mini-Cheddar to last until the next delivery!**

**)()()()(**

**If anyone doesn't know what a Gibbs Slap is, it is when someone slaps you really hard right on the back on the head**

** I know from experience it is a form of punishment in a amusing way!**

**;)**

**;P**

**;D**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	5. Chocolate Milk

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful readers an, followers and favourite.**

**Prompt by JojotheObsessedFish!**

**Enjoy! xXx**

*Bang*

…

*Crash*

…

*Bang*

"CLINT!"

"Yeah! Tash?" He asked sweetly entering Natasha's room, it was a MESS! "Whoa, someone is either decorating or having a massive tantrum!" He sniggered, until he got the death stare.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, I know it was you!" She snarled at him, coming closer to him and he kept on walking backward until he couldn't anymore and was pinned against the wall.

"What did I do?" He nervously hiccupped.

She was very close to him and could smell his fear… she liked it! "It was you who stole my Chocolate Milk!

"No…no" He whispered.

"I don't believe you!" She jumped in the air and wrapped her leg around his throat. Clint went on to his knees, "Please… not the… thigh… choke… I swear… on my… brothers… life… it wasn't … me!"

She smiled and let him go Clint gasped for breath, "Do you work out just on your thighs or something?"

*Growl*

"Sorry!"

"So who do you think stole my Chocolate milk?" Natasha thought for a moment before they both went "Stark!"

In Tony's lab he was happily working on something when…

*Fumble*

*Creak*

"Argh! Clint do you mind falling out of the Air Vent on my work!"

"Stark! Do you have my Chocolate Milk?" Natasha stormed in guns blazing!

Tony flung his hands in the air and cried, "No" He knew better than to lie to her.

Natasha huffed before her and Clint left to the living room…

)()()()()(

Continued in next Chapter!

**Lesson learnt: Never get in between Natasha and her Chocolate Milk!**

**)()()()()(**

**So watcha think?**

**Part 2 coming next!**

**Spoiler: What does Thor cherish most BTW not his hammer either!**

**LOL**

**Seeya soon!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	6. Poptarts

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Continued from last Chapter!**

"WHEEEERRRRREEEEE AAAARRRRREEEE MMMMMYYY POOOOOOOOPTAAAAARRRRRTTTT!"

The whole Tower shook and everyone knew who it was!

Natasha and Clint who were going to the living room anyway walked in to see a furious Demi-God!

"Whoa! Calm down Point Break!" Clint sniggered.

Thor glared at him angrily, "How would you like it, Man with Eyes similar to those of a Hawk, if you had something precious stolen!"

"Who do you think stolen your 'Poptarts'?" Natasha asked.

"Man of iron?"

"No, checked already!" Natasha replied.

"American Captain?"

"No, he wouldn't do this!" Clint explained.

"Brucie?"

"I don't think so…"

Tony ran in at that last moment, "Guys, Guys you'll never guess what… someone has stolen my favorite suit!"

Clint gasped in a dramatic tone to which Thor started to giggle.

Steve also ran in and started to shout, "Own up… who has taken my shield!"

Tony turned to stare at him, "You too!"

"What!" Steve looked shocked.

"You have had something taken" Tony said.

To finish it up the last Avenger, Bruce walked in and was mumbling under his breath, "Could someone please tell what's going on, someone has decided to take my chemistry kit!"

"Yes!" Clint punched the air.

Five Avengers stared at him and he looked pleased, "What! I haven't had anything taken!"

Natasha coughed, "Check your holster!"

Clint reluctantly checked his gun holster and moaned, it was empty.

Tony called everyone to attention, "So does anyone know what is going on here?"

Nick Fury soundlessly walked in, "I do"

Six pairs of eyes turned to glare to Fury, "Furious Nick, what do you know?"

"I have all your personal belonging in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters" He sharply proclaimed.

All in unison, "Why?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D Rule Number 222.3 Section 3GS Subsection B states that all Avengers must have their monthly mental check-up to check if there psychically stable"

Natasha and Clint went into a fit of laughter, "There is no such rule!"

Nick snapped at them, "There is because I made it, now back to work… all of you!"

)()()()()(

The next day all their belongings were returned, except for Natasha's…

**Lesson Learnt: Keep your personal belongings locked away or close to you for when Nick Fury decides to run through the rule book!**

**)()()()(**

**I have had some lovely Prompts to write up, so be expecting some more chapters! If you are enjoying this I recommend The Hawk and his Eagle and Crossing Paths!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	7. Pepper Pots

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**This Prompt was by Meerkat Mythologer, so thank you and here it is Chapter 7, Enjoy!**

It was yet another calm and relaxing day in Avengers Tower.

Pepper was sometimes glad the world didn't need saving as she liked having Tony home.

Her day was going fine… until

She walked into the kitchen and every flat surface (except the floor), cupboard and shelf was covered in…. yep you guessed, pepper pots.

Pepper sighed deeply and stared around the room and thought who would pull a joke like this.

Then at that moment Thor walked in to collect some Poptarts, "Pepper Pot, what a lot of children you have!"

Pepper tried to keep a straight face, "Thor, just 'cause my name is Pepper doesn't mean every pepper pot is my child"

Thor grabbed a handful of Poptarts, "Of course it does!" And he left.

Pepper stood there shaking her head when Tony came up behind her, "Oh, no the supermarket messed up the delivery… again, I precisely said 200 hot chocolate pots, not 200 pepper pots"

Pepper glared at him, "Did you order these"

"Yeah, I will send them back"

*Scuttle*

*Scuttle*

*Scuttle*

"Hold on, I think we could use it"

Tony thought for a moment, "How?"

Pepper smiled, "You know how you get fed up with Clint in your air vents, yeah… Natasha sneaking up on you, Thor eating all the Poptarts and Steve sitting in your favourite chair in the living room!"

*Hum!* they both stood thinking.

2 hours later…

*Atchoo* Clint snivelled while walking down the corridor from his training room, his head hurt and his vision was blurry from the tears welling, on the way back he met Natasha who was also sniffing, her hair was messy and her eyes also welling, "Hey, you're also sneezing!" Clint mentioned.

"I was training by watching Tony when I was bombarded with a cloud of brown, you?"

"Air vent"

)()()()(

**Lesson Learnt: Never give Pepper pepper as she may use it as a weapon.**

**)()()()(**

**BTW the *Scuttle*ing was Clint in the air vents! **

**The next chapter is about Steve so... yeah!**

**Thank you to:**

**Guest**

**JojotheObsessedFish**

**and**

**Meerkat Mythologer**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	8. The Kindle and Amazon!

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Another Prompt from Meerket Mythologer!**

**Enjoy!**

"Clint… Clint… CLINT!"

*Thump* *Bang* "Ouch!"

Clint fell out of the air vent, "What do you want Steve?"

"I just wanted to know how to use this… thing?"

Clint narrowed his eyes, "That's a kindle Steve"

"A kindle, you say…. what does it do?"

Clint stood rubbing his head, "You read books on it" He left.

Steve turned the 'Kindle' on….

Natasha passed," Hey, Tasha there are no books on this Kindle?"

She stared blankly at him… and then the Kindle, "Shoot it" Was her answer

Steve paused and was about to argue but she swiftly left.

Steve was no closer to working out how to read books on it when….

"Hum"

Tony walked past, "What's up Stevie?"

"I can't get any books on this Kindle!"

Tony looked shocked, "O-Kay, you need to buy them on Amazon"

"Amazon?" Steve was so confused.

Tony turned around and left, "What's Amazon?"

…

…

…

*Silence*

**Lesson Learnt: Make sure Steve is update-to-date on technology!**

**)()()()()(**

**So... whatcha think? Thanks to all of my followers and favourters!**

**And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, (it's my laptops fault, nothing to do with me! *puppy dog eyes*)**

**Till next time! ;)**

**BTW! Don't forget to review!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	9. Girly Afternoon

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Been thinking of this for a while and decided to do it like thisx!**

**This is basically Natasha, Pepper and Jane having a conversation by texting!**

12:35:

Natasha: hi jane! how r u?

Jane: hi tasha im fine, hi pepper r u kk?

Pepper: hi jane, yes I'm kk just very bored, tony has been in his lab all day! wat bout u tasha

Natasha: shield havent been very busy no criminals and i dont know where clint is LOL!

Pepper: LOL

Jane: huh… :(

Pepper: wats wrong jane?

Jane: i havent got many clothes!

Pepper: i know lets go shopping just us three!"

Jane: great idea!

Natasha: i dunno? :\

Pepper: natasha we could get you some new clothes as well!

Natasha: hum? KK

Clint: can i come?

Natasha: no clint & get out of our conversation were having a girly chat!

Pepper: i thought you said you didn't know were clint was natasha?

Natasha: i dont!

Pepper: LOL

Jane: well lets go!

Pepper: yay!

Tony: darling! :O

Pepper: tony im going shopping with my friends and get out of our conversation!

Tony: aww

Pepper: tony go! now please

Natasha: hes gone! so where we going shopping?

Jane: lets go to AmericanGirlPlace!

Pepper: gud idea!

Natasha: :)

Jane: ;)

16:17:

Natasha: OMG that was so gud!

Pepper: IKR!

Jane: never had such a relaxing day!

Natasha: :)

Clint: had a gud day ladies?

Natasha: a-hem clint do u mind?

Clint: no…. not at all, did u buy me anything?

Pepper: yeah we got u some nice pink fluffly slippers

…

…

…

Jane: he left!

Natasha: yes i knew that would work! hee hee

Pepper: nice tasha i wonder if that would work on tony?

Tony: you talking about me?

Pepper: wat do u think

Tony: ;)

20:48

Natasha: gawd im so tired

Pepper: i thought u never slept?

Natasha: i do… sometimes on the off chance ;)

Jane: im quite tired as well

Pepper: well im used to staying up 'cause tony usually has a few parties a week :P

Natasha: LOL

Jane: Zzz

Pepper: aww jane

Natasha: ZZZ

Pepper: huh poor tasha! night-night!

…

…

Pepper: Zzz

)()()()(

**Lesson Learnt: Make sure Natasha, Jane and Pepper have a girl day every now and again!**

**)()()(**

**So kinda running out of ideas... more prompts!**

**Did anyone notice my CSI quote in there? review if u did!**

**Thankyou to my reviewers, followers and favoriters!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxxx**


	10. Pink Bow

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Hi people, I'm back...**

**Congratulation to JojotheObsessedFish for another excellent prompt to add to my successful story I Spy! **

**I am so surprised at all the reviews I have received and I think you all deserve a round of applause and *virtual candy* for you all and those who read my story!**

**And BTW I have no idea who Barry or Larry are I just made them up!**

**If I do make any grammar mistakes please could tell me as I don't notice them! ;) Enjoy**

05:00

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Bang, Bang Bang!*

"Stupid alarm clock!" Grumbled Clint getting out of bed and mooched around trying to find his clothes.

When he was dressed he made his way down to his training room half-asleep, the lights automatically came on making Clint flinch in the dazzling light.

He walked over to the stand holding his bow and arrows and picked up the light, basic bow and a few arrows in the other hand while walking over to the firing range.

After about 10 minutes of repeatedly shoot arrows into the bulls-eye he put down the bow and went to get his own, specialized bow to practise with it.

But when he brought it up to aim, he hadn't realized, because he had been half-asleep, that it wasn't his black bow, instead it was now PINK!

)(

Natasha was peacefully dreaming about ripping throats out of Chitauri and stabbing her knives into them when…

"ARRRGGGHHH! MY BOWS PINK!" Natasha sat up with her gun aimed at the door, when she understood there was no imitate threat she slowly got out of her bed.

She entered Clint's training with her gun just in case but she couldn't see Clint instead on the floor was a very bright pink bow and Natasha couldn't help but start laughing.

"It's not funny" Came a voice above her and she looked into the rafters of the room and high in the corner was the Hawk.

Natasha crossed her arms, "Well maybe a little" She sniggered.

*Swoosh* *Thump* Clint jumped down and landed in front of her, "We are going to find the culprit!" He proclaimed and before Natasha could argue he grabbed his pink bow and her arm and dragged Natasha out into the corridor.

He stood tapping his foot for a few minutes while thinking who it could be…

Could be Thor but he doubted he could have changed the colour as his bow was made out of metal and paint would have slipped off.

Could be Steve but he was to kind and sensitive to do such a thing.

Could be Natasha but she would have hidden or made some excuse.

Could be Bruce but Clint thought he wouldn't use the colour pink.

Could be Pepper after the Pepper Pot incident but would she dare?

J.A.R.V.I.S?

Nick Fury?

Coulson's ghost?

Harry?

Barry?

Larry in charge of air condition in S.H.I.E.L.D?

Russia?

There was a variety of people who would do this to Clint but he didn't know who?

For the first time since he woke up fully he realized Natasha was wearing her PJ'S, Clint stared at her for a few moment.

"Clint do you mind staring at me?" Natasha threatened.

Clint diverted he view down the corridor, "I know… I'll look at the CCTV footage!" he exclaimed before steadily jogging towards the CCTV room.

"Hey…Why do you have CCTV in your training room… hey… hey Clint… why?" Natasha called after him.

)(

Barry was watching the many screens that covered different angles of rooms in Avengers Tower.

He sighed; Mr Stark didn't pay him enough in his opinion.

"Barry…Barry…BARRY!"

'Oh no!' Thought Barry, 'its Clint!'

The door flung open and a flustered archer entered with a calmly, smiling assassin behind him, "Dude, I need tapes from my training room last night!" He ordered pointing at the monitors.

Barry looked at him and then at Natasha before saying, "I don't paid enough to take orders from a Hawk and a Spider"

"I wouldn't mess with the Spider 'cause she can make sure you don't get paid at all!" Hissed Natasha in her Black Widow way.

Mumbling and Grumbling Barry reluctantly began skimming through the hours of tape before he found something suspicious, "Here!" he pointed and Clint looked closer.

A brown-haired female sneaked in and surveyed the room before heading towards the bow and pulling out a spray can and sprayed the bow and placing it back. Clint noticed an S.H.I.E.L.D logo and the light bulb went…

He speedily exited, "Thank you Barry" Natasha politely said before sighing and running to catch the speedy Hawk.

Barry shouted through the open door, "Tell Mr Stark to consider a raise for me!"

)(

In S.H.I.E.L.D base of command, Agents threw themselves against the walls in the corridors to avoid a fuming Hawkeye and a Black Widow who was still wearing her PJ's.

Many Agents pulled out their phones and alerted security that Hawkeye and his partner were storming through S.H.I.E.L.D and if anything happened it would be them, they looked as if they were about to murder someone… well Clint was anyway!

In an office near the end of corridor sat Marie Hill working through her paperwork and received a call, "Agent Hill you have a very angry beast heading towards you!"

"The Hulk?" Hill asked back.

"No… Hawkeye!" Came a worried voice back.

"Oh" Hill realized she wasn't in that much trouble, made sure her door was locked and hung up, she carried on until…

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

And finally…

*Bang*

The door fell forwards off its hinges, "Agent Barton, do you mind shooting my door it was brand new last week!" Her voice hinted some sarcasm which didn't help the situation.

"Sorry, not at my best with a gun" He snarled back. "Why did you spray paint my bow pink?" he took a step forwards, Natasha came up behind him just in case he decided to lunge.

Marie just sat blinking at him; "I was bored" Was her answer.

Clint took another step forwards followed by Natasha.

"Not good enough"

"Fine! I wanted some revenge on you for nearly killing me in the Manhattan attack"

Clint didn't look satisfied and took another step forwards which meant he was right in front of her desk, his face was like thunder and Marie looked like she was enjoying herself.

Then Clint saw something in the corner of his eye on the edge of Marie desk… the pink spray paint can, half empty, he smiled before turning back to Marie who hadn't noticed what he was about to do.

Clint calmed down and promised Marie he would buy her a new door and just before they left, he pickpockets the can and slid it into his sleeve of his t-shirt.

Clint and Natasha exited Marie office and when they were around the corner Clint showed Natasha the can, "Now it's my turn" He sniggered before swiftly turning around leaving Natasha thinking…

…

'Oh My God' *Sigh*

)(

)(

)(

Agent Hill was on a mission in the south-east and she was getting fired at by automatic weapons, the only way she was going to escape was by her favourite gun…

She pulled it out of her holster…

It was bright pink!

"CLINT!" She screamed.

**Lesson Learnt: You get what you deserve when messing with Clint and his bow!**

**By the way if you see *Bang* that means someone is shooting a gun if you didn't know!**

**You'll be pleased to know this chapter is over 1,000 words, yay!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	11. Halloween

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**I'm sorry this chapter has been a while and I know this chapter is late for the occasion but I have been busy with many things… Enjoy!**

Halloween!

The Tower was decorated with pumpkins and other decorated stuff…

The Avengers were celebrating happily on the roof… with a swimming pool and bar.

"Hey… Tony did you buy any fireworks?" Natasha asked while sipping her drink on her chair

Tony thought for a moment, "Yeah, I did!"

He left to fetch them; Natasha looked over to Clint, Thor, Steve and Bruce who were laughing about throwing each other into the pool.

She smiled… and stared into the clear sky.

Tony came back and began setting up the fireworks…

"ARGH!" Natasha screamed and jumped up in fright.

Clint stood behind her… soaking wet…. He began laughing.

Natasha whipped around and stared at Clint but she couldn't be angry at him though they were celebrating…

"Right Guys!" Tony rubbed his hands together and waited for everyone to gather…

Tony smiled and struck a match… he lowered the flame onto the base of the firework and he began walking backwards.

Moments later…

Blue… Red… Green fireworks exploded and the Avengers Oohed and Awed.

Thor got really excited and blasted the sky with his hammers lightning…

Clint smirked at Natasha and his bow miraculously appeared before he pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the sky…

The other Avengers waited in baited breath as he narrowed his eyes into his famous hawk vision and released the string…

The arrow flew straight into the middle of the all the fireworks and just before it began to fall it exploded into a wonderful display of fireworks

Clint turned to face the others, "That's one way of celebrating Halloween…. I can't wait for bonfire night!"

Tony looked amazed, "I knew it was a good idea to make you some new arrow heads"

For the rest of the night the Avengers sat by the bar drinking drinks… eventually they moved onto alcoholic beverages!

Hours later…

Natasha, Steve, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor were stumbling about in the dark on the high street.

They were very, very drunk and Fury knew they were about to get in trouble somehow so he sent S.H.I.E.L.D Agents to collect them…

Next morning…

"Oh My Puny God!" Tony exclaimed sitting up.

He was in his own bed…. Weird he couldn't remember getting there.

His head hurt, he walked out to the living room and saw the rest of the Avengers.

"Hey, Guys how did we…" He stopped, everyone was staring at him.

Tony thought for a few seconds, "Fury's behind me isn't he?" Everybody nodded.

Tony slowly turned around, "Hi Fury"

Nick Fury stood dressed in his black S.H.I.E.L.D outfit, "I got my men to collect you from the street, and you were in a sorry state…." He turned to leave. "i couldn't have my Avengers roaming the streets… lost… could I now" Fury smirked he knew the Avengers would all have piercing headaches for the rest of the week.

**Lesson Learnt: If the Avengers are celebrating make sure they aren't roaming the street afterward, drunk!**

**Sry I have been so long but I have some personal issues to deal with!**

**I have the next chapter written up but afterwards I will be needing some Prompts and they can be crazy and wacky if you like!**

**Thankyou to Meerkat Mythologer who has been helping with coming up with ideas!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	12. Chilli and the Hulk

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**I was in school and saw on the menu, Chilli!**

**Enjoy!**

Once again in Avengers Tower all was quiet and peaceful….

But not for long…

After hours of calm and tranquillity a huge growl echoed throughout

Clint and Natasha stepped out of their training rooms while Steve stepped out of his…

Coming down the long corridor was a blonde, Demi-God and a billionaire genius who were both looking very scared.

Clint leapt next to them and started running with them, "What have you done now to upset the Hulk?"

Tony thought for a moment before answering "Nothing" He panted.

Thor on the other hand didn't get the aspect of lying and instead blurted it all out, "Man of Iron decided to sneak some Chilli's into Brucie's salad and they looked like red pepper!"

All three of them continued running down the never-ending corridor, "Oh thanks Thor, dob me in why don't you" He moaned sarcastically.

Clint looked shocked, "And you didn't expect a visit from Hulk?"

"NO!" Tony and Thor said in unison.

Clint had had enough and at the next Air Ventilation Duct he jumped in.

Tony and Thor carried on running until Tony managed to run into the Detention room and lock the Hulk in the Hulk-proof cage.

"I'm sorry big guy" He mourned.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HULK ANGRY!"

**Lesson Learnt: NEVER give the Hulk chilli!**

**Just a quick one I'm afraid...**

**Next will be longer... I hope!**

**Keep on smiling!**

**Thankyou to Jojo and Meerkat Mythologer to everyone who has readed all my chapters and reviewed to say how wonderful they are...**

**It makes my day! ;)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	13. Itching Powder

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**I'm back! Did y'all miss me… Betcha did! Anywayz onto the 13****th**** chapter and boy I hope it will make you laugh….**

**Enjoy!**

**Prompt by JojotheObsessedFish**

In the quiet city of Manhattan

People were doing…. Well what people do

The air was calm

The trees were respiring

Humans were breathing

NOT IMPORTANT THOUGH

In a Nano-second the whole city went into chaos….

A breakout of the psycho-ward in a prison and hundreds of evil people escaped…

S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten wind of this and Nick Fury decided it was time to call upon the Avengers….

"Stark, we need you and your team to help out!" Nick shouted over comms.

Tony who had been relaxing in his tower sighed and made sure his connection was hooked into the surround system so everyone heard, "GUYS SUIT UP, Banner maybe you could sit this one out… no freaky aliens I'm afraid and Katniss… tranquilizer arrows we don't want another accident like last week there still trying to straighten the torch on the statue of liberty…!"

Steve grabbed his shield and legged it out of the room he was in, Clint and Natasha swiftly collected their weapons and followed suit and were joined with Thor, Banner made his way to the central room so he could keep up with what was going on…

They piled into a Quinjet and were directly flown to the middle of all the action.

Tony on the other hand had walked out on his platform while his suit assembled around him

He reached the end and jumped igniting his jets.

In the middle of the outbreak the other Avengers were busy trying to contain all the fighting

Thor happened to looked up a while later and noticed a large gold and red bullet flying about in random circles yelling, "Help me, ARGH!"

Thor made his way over to Steve and asked, "Why is Man of Iron flying about weirdly?"

Steve looked up, "Oh yeah, hold on let me ask him?"

"Tony? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?"

Tony who was having some difficulty answered, "I DON'T KNOW… SOMEONE… MUST HAVE… PUT SOME… ITCHING POWDER… IN MY… SUIT…!"

Steve couldn't help but start to snigger, Tony's voice angrily replied, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

After three hours of containment all of the escapees had been rounded up and the Avengers started to make their way back to the Tower

Tony eventually joined when they were walking down the road to the front entrance; he was still jumping about…

"It's… so… itchy…!" He stuttered.

Clint was the first to start laughing loudly, Natasha promptly wacked him at the back of the head… (**Authors Notes**: A second time! ;)

Natasha was more caring about it, "Aw you poor thing!"

Tony smiled but quickly flew away as it was still itching, very bad!

Not only had the famous billionaire made a fool of himself on national TV but the itching powder never wore off till the next week

Even after Tony scrubbed it down… Twice… thoroughly

**Lesson Learnt: Never apply itching powder in Tony's suit as he will make a fool of himself… severely!**

**Wonderful suggestion Jojo!**

**More Prompts? ANYONE!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	14. The Test!

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Just came to me in my Maths Test today! Hope u like! If theres any mistakes, let me know!**

Silence…

That was very unusual for Avengers Tower

Silence

And more silence

Turns out Fury has made all six of the Avengers do a quick exam!

Three Questions:

What is Code 3?

What is C in Police Code?

And Finally:

What must you do in an emergency?

After they had completed it, Fury collected them and went to his office to check them…

Two hours later he stormed into the living room…

"Your attention please!"

All the Avengers looked at Fury….

"I have… A-hem! Looked at your brief exams and would just like to mention a few things!"

"I bet we got full marks…" Tony started.

Fury carried on, "Clint!" Clint's face looked confused, "Me?"

"Yes you… since when is 'Code 3' the answer to life, THAT'S 42 YOU BIRD BRAIN!"

Clint started to babble, "Well Sir I… I was… erm…"

Fury moved on, "Tony… 'Code 3' is not the code for party, either!"

Tony looked guilty and sheepish.

"And finally Thor it seems you have put down Poptarts as all… your… answers…"

"I do not get your Misguardian tests!" Thor boomed.

Fury sighed, "Anyway moving on, NATASHA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Tony threshed Natasha's paper in her face and she blinked at it… it said 'Nødssituasjon!'

Fury stared at her… "Well…"

Natasha smirked, "It says Emergency situation!" She sarcastically explained.

Fury's mouth twitched

He took a deep breath, "Next question was 'What is C in Police Code?'" He huffed.

"Oh… Oh….Oh… I know… I know!" Clint screeched waving his hand above his head.

Fury slapped his hand on his forehead and flicked his wrist in a 'Go' motion.

"It's definitely Clint!" Clint explained proudly.

"Shut it Hawkeye or you'll be with your Josie for a month!" Fury growled, pointing his finger in Clint's direction without looking.

Clint instantly kept quiet and dropped his head

"It's Charlie!" Banner boasted in Clint's direction.

"Thank you Banner" Fury praised and he shuffled through his papers.

"And finally 'What must you do in an emergency?'…"

Silence…

It's not grab your suits… (He glared at Tony) check your guns… (He glared at Natasha) draw your non-spangely outfits… (He glared at Steve) not not Hulk out… (He glared at Bruce) eat all your Poptarts… (He glared at Thor) or… or count how many arrows you have so not to run out… again… (He angrily glared at Clint)

The six Avengers stared, blinking at Fury who huffed and flung his hand in the air while turning around and leaving…

As he walked away he heard the Avengers start talking again… as if nothing happened…

**Lesson Learnt: Never give the Avengers a test as they would answer it truly… in their own way!**

**)(**

**So whatcha think?**

**Let me know and any prompts!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	15. Cool'

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**So this was requested my meee(Guest) and they asked me to do a 'cool' chapter for their birthday with is the 6****th**** of November which is today! In England of course… I always get confused with the times… But anway, on with the 'cool' chapter! Enjoy!**

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRK!"

Tony immediately awoke from his precious sleep and sighed

Pepper was standing in front of him…. Shivering

Tony then realized it was very cold…

"TONY…. W-W-WHY IS IT SO-OO-O0 CO-OLD?"

Tony got out of his bed and the cool air swept through him, "I do-on't k-kno-ow?"

Pepper walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her dressing gown and wrapped it around her

"J-J.A.R-R.V.I-I.S w-why i-is i-it so-o-o co-o-old?" Tony stuttered.

"It seems, , that someone has hacked into my temperature control and reset my settings, I will try to correct it as soon as possible"

Tony grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around him, tightly

"Come on let's see how everyone coping in this situation?" Tony asked grabbing Peppers hand and together they exited and began to check on people

The first room they checked was Bruce's but he was still snuggled up in bed with no light coming through

Tony thought Bruce was being careful so the Hulk didn't tear the place apart

Pepper tugged Tony and they left Bruce to sleep

Next room was Steve's and he was up and about, "Morning Ladies and Gentlemen how are you this fine Sunday?"

Pepper looked shocked, "Ho-ow co-ome yo-our-r no-ot e-effecte-ed by-y th-he c-col-ld?"

"Oh, the Super Solider Serum allows me to keep my body temperature at normal without being effected by the cold" Steve explained and Pepper shrugged in agreement and left with Tony

Tony carried on, followed by Pepper, still shivering to Thor's room

'Crash'

'Smash'

Tony burst through the door and stopped, then Pepper crashed into his back, "Tho-or wha-at a-are yo-ou do-oing?"

"Your foul Midguardian weather is too cold!" Thor shouted throwing his hammer about

Tony slowly closed the door and placed his finger on his lips to Pepper who understood

They carried on once more but before they got too far they were met with a furry being

"Natasha? Why are you dressed as the yeti?" Tony questioned

Natasha pulled down the scarf that covered her mouth, "Well its cold isn't it and in Russia, it's very cold depending where you are and unfortunately I usually am sent to the north, so I'm dressing for the occasion…"

"Yes, Okay we get the idea Natasha, its cold… we know" Tony interrupted and carried on with Pepper and Natasha in hot pursuit.

They entered Clint room… empty, Natasha shrugged, "He's probably on the roof?" She suggested.

All three of them made their way to the living room.

)(

Up in the Air Vent above where Tony, Pepper and Natasha walked, was a certain archer who surprisingly was reading a book….

'A Dummies Guide to Hacking an Artificial Intelligence'

)(

Later on it became warmer and everyone was up and about…

Natasha had taken all her furry clothes off and was walking around in her casual outfit

Clint landed in front of her, "Do you mind Clint… So where have you been?"

Clint smirked, "Nothing" He turned around

"What have you been doing?" She asked him.

He walked off, "Nothing"

Natasha didn't believe him and had an idea of what he had actually been doing…

**Lesson Learnt: If it is suspiciously cold in the Tower, check on everyone… if someone is missing make you have searched everywhere… including the Air Vents!**

**This was for meee(Guest) who requested this chapter and a happy birthday to you!**

**If anyone would like a chapter, they may review or PM me!**

**I know most of my chapters are Clint and Natasha but if anyone would like a chapter about any of the other Avengers I will...**

**Well the next chapter also came to me in a Maths lesson which I cannot explain ;)**

**Thankyou to my followers, favouriter and reviewer it makes me simile to see so many people enjoying them... **

**PLXS Carry on R&Ring!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	16. Breakin 'em in!

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Well, here we go again! Another chapter by the marvellous, stunning, genius… *I had better stop there, A-hem!* SandieBrody**

**Ding Ding Round 16**

Fury sat in his office and looked at his pieces of paper in his hands, "Agent Heidi, Level 1 and Agent Casper also Level 1" He looked at the two agents he had in front of him, "Well? You certainly have interesting records for… Level 1's"

Agent Heidi smiled proudly for all the wrong reason and Agent Casper looked slightly nervous

Fury placed the paper on his desk and thought for a moment, "I know what you can do… Find Agent Barton and Romanoff and ask them for a tour of Avengers Tower, that'll give you some experience of what S.H.I.E.L.D is like" Fury explained handing two pieces of paper to each Agent

Agents Heidi and Casper saluted and swiftly exited with their piece of paper in their hands

Fury sighed, "New recruits… don't they realize what a government secret service is… "He mumbled and carried on with what he was doing beforehand

)(

Avengers Tower…

Heidi walked up to the front entrance and rang for help, a voice spoke, "Avengers Tower who is this?"

"Erm… Agent Heidi from S.H.I.E.L.D with Agent Casper"

"Please repeat with full name and level for I.D" Replied the voice.

"Agent Saffron Heidi, Level 1" Saffron answered and Agent Casper came behind her and answered

"Agent Pedro Casper, Level 1"

The door swung open and Saffron and Pedro entered, "Welcome Agents!" came J.A.R.V.I.S' British voice

Saffron couldn't believe how grand it all looked

Pedro looked up and down at the marvellous structure and was deep in thought when J.A.R.V.I.S spoke again, "Who is it, you have come to see?"

Saffron who was more confident than Pedro replied, "Agent Barton and Romanoff"

"Very well, please wait for a few minutes"

Saffron wandered about a bit, looking down corridors, when she heard something unusual…

"Ow J.A.R.V.I.S do you mind…, aw!" It sounded like it was coming from the Air Vents, she shrugged her shoulder and thought she was daydream when *Thump* It came from above her and Saffron decided she would feel better closer to Pedro

A few minutes later Agent Romanoff entered the lobby with an untidy Agent Barton following rubbing the back of his neck

"Yes, you wanted to see us Agent Heidi and Casper?" Natasha asked.

They both handed their pieces of paper given by Fury to each of the Avengers in front of them

"Oh… okay it seems Fury has given us each an Agent who must tag along with us for the rest of the day" Natasha explained.

Clint looked horrified, "But.."

"We would be delighted to show you around" Natasha said welcoming

"Can I…"

"Okay, Agent…" Natasha looked at the piece of paper, "Heidi, you can go with Agent Barton and I will take Agent Casper" Natasha handed the piece of paper back to Pedro and she turned around and was about to leave when she said to Agent Heidi, "Good luck!" And together Natasha and Pedro left

Saffron turned to stare at Clint who was still trying to work out what just happened, he sighed, "Well looks like you got me… great" He sarcastically moaned and sulked off, closely followed by Saffron.

)(

In the Archery Range, Clint and Saffron had just entered and immediately Clint collected his bow

Saffron sat on a chair near him as he began to fire arrow at the targets

"So…" Saffron tried to make convocation

"So… What?" Clint replied looking at her but still firing his arrow… and hitting it in the centre

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked him

"Circus" He replied

"Oh… Your similar to the famous Hawkeye, I'll give you that" Saffron explained

Clint smirked and tried to stifle a giggle, "I am Hawkeye"

Saffron couldn't believe it, "Your Hawkeye… I mean I've heard rumours but I didn't realize it was you" She stuttered.

Clint then sighed, "You remember the Manhattan Attack?" He questioned her.

"Yeah everyone knows it, it was all over the news for months…"

"I was compromised" Clint interrupted

Saffron felt his pain…

"I'm so sorry" She felt sorry for him because she had heard what had happened to Hawkeye before the Manhattan Attack

Clint stopped firing his arrows, "Come here"

Saffron wondered what he had in store for her, he came behind her and put his hand on her hand and held his bow up

She smiled; he must know she's a sporty person

He pulled her hand back and she felt her eyes adjust as she focused on the target

Everything seems to disappear as she let her fingers slide and *Twang* *Swoosh* *Ping*

Saffron couldn't believe she had hit a bull's-eye let alone the target

She turned around to Clint and he smiled at her

)(

Natasha walked down the corridor followed by Pedro who seemed to be nervously mooching behind her

"You're a quiet one" She said to him and he lifted his head

"Yeah…"

"Saffron seems a confident Agent"

"Yeah…"

They both entered the kitchen in which Thor was in

"Hello Lady Natasha and friend, what lovely weather were having"

Thor turned around

Natasha whispered in Pedro ear, "He's working on his social skills"

Pedro smiled

Thor swung around, "WOULD YOU LIKE A POPTART?" He boomed.

Pedro flinched, "Erm… Yeah" He murmured

Thor threshed a Poptart, on a plate, to Pedro who kindly accepted

Natasha knew Pedro felt daunted by Thor so she said goodbye to him and together they left the kitchen

Pedro began to eat his Poptart and Natasha started to ask more questions

"So how did you and Saffron become partners?"

Pedro thought for a moment before answering, "I was only at S.H.I.E.L.D for a week and the other Agents began to pick on me 'cause I was quiet and Saffron help me…" He trailed off

Natasha understood how he felt, "It was like that at Red Room but eventually I was strong enough to stand my own"

Pedro felt better, "We worked better together, she covers the action and all the violence were as I am great at the technology and science stuff"

'Teamwork' Natasha thought and knew what it was like to have a great partner, he and Clint were inseparable and everyone knew it…

)(

Natasha was deep in thought when *Scuttle* *Scuttle*(Saffron and Clint in the Air vents) *Sweep* (Clint opening the hatch)*Thump* *Thump*(Both of them falling to the ground)

"Nah, don't worry about the landing you'll get used to it" Came Clint voice

Natasha looked down the corridor and saw Clint helping Saffron from the floor

Clint turned around and walked towards Natasha, "Hey, how's your day been?"

"Fine, yours?" She replied

"Better than I expected" He smirked

And with that Clint and Natasha said their goodbyes to Saffron and Pedro and wished them a great partnership…

**Lesson Learnt: If Fury wants to break new Agents in, he will test them using Clint and Natasha… They were in a good mood this time!**

**Fin (For this chapter anyways!)**

**Sorry for the delay I know y'all been waiting but I have had some technical issues but have now been resolved and I'm back in business!**

**I have Chapter 17, Chapter 18 and Chapter 19 planned but after them I will need some prompts!**

**Thankyou to The World Is Alive for the excellent prompt for Chapter 18, I will post that A.S.A.P and thankyou to JojotheObsessedFish for yet another prompt for Chapter 19…**

**Well times a wasting, bring on the next chapter!**

**PLXS, PLXS, PLXS Carry on R&R as it makes me soooooo happy!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	17. Josie and the others

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Well, here we are again with another of I Spy! Thankyou to Meerkat Mythologer who has given me a prompt for Chapter 20!**

**On with da 17th Chapter...**

*Twang* *Swoosh* *Ping*

*Twang* *Swoosh* *Ping*

*Twang* *Swoosh* *Ping*

Arrow after Arrow after Arrow...

Clint's twisted and knotted hair meant he had been up since early in the morning

He made sure he had been quiet and he didn't disturb Natasha as she was a light-sleeper

He had grabbed Josie and spent the last two hours firing Arrows

"Excuse me? Would you explain to me why you got up so early?" Natasha asked coming behind him

He winced as he knew he must had woke her up... even though he tried to be quiet.

"I wanted to practice with Josie..." He trailed off

Natasha frowned, "Josie? Who's Josie?"

Clint held his bow up, "You've never formally been introduced have you"

Natasha couldn't believe it, she scoffed, "You named your weapons?"

"You don't?" He answered looking confused

Natasha laughed, "No!"

"Oh, well this is Josie, Josie meet Natasha, Natasha meet Josie"

Natasha looked unimpressed, "O-k-a-y that's just weird" She wandered around

"I don't know why I've never really checked your training room before..."

She looked down on side of the room, "What's this big cabinet for?"

Clint put down his bow, "Oh, let me show you..."

He opened it and there proudly hanging from sophisticated looking hooks were six different bows, "See..."

Natasha looked kinda interested, "I see and what are there names?"

He pointed to the blue one, "Katrina"

Then he pointed to the black one with silver sparkles, "Crystal"

He looked to Natasha who was following him as he moved on down the cabinet, "Shelia" He pointed at the grey one

The next one was another black one but had white adaptations, "Cee-Cee

He came to a brown one with black detail marking on it, "Garcia"

"And..." He stopped at the last one, it was a shining purple and the one he usually used on missions

"Well? What 'her' name?" Natasha asked inquiringly

He mumbled something

"Well?"

He whispered, "Tasha"

"O-K-A-Y..."

She sat down and Clint sat next to her, "We have Katrina, Crystal, Shelia, Cee-Cee, Garcia... Tasha and Josie, have I covered them all?" Natasha listed them off on her hand.

"Well I've also got Trixie, Mollie, Anya, Layla, Meg, Alicia, Mel, Brooke, Forest..." He quickly went through them

"Yes, alright we get the idea... you have a lot of bows" Natasha interrupted

"But there all at my safe houses I keep these here for a reason..."

Natasha sighed, "And why is that must I ask?" She couldn't wait for the answer

"Katrina is able to fire Arrows underwater, Crystal is used for showings and displays, Shelia is quite flexible and aerodynamic, Cee-Cee is best for missions at night, Garcia is wonderful for Eastern-Europe missions 'cause of her camouflage, I use Tasha for training somethings and Josie is my 'Avenger' bow..."

Natasha had been listening interesting and when he finished she couldn't believe it... "Thank you for the lesson on your life, but I've got to go..."

Clint looked confused, "Huh?"

"Derek wants me to train with me..."

She turned around...

"Hey... Who's Derek... Tash... Who's Derek!" He chased after her...

But she had gone

He walked back into his training room, picked up Josie, placed her on her hook, picked up Tasha and carried on firing Arrows

*Twang* *Swoosh* *Ping*

*Twang* *Swoosh* *Ping*

*Twang* *Swoosh* *Ping*

)(

**Lesson Learnt: It's always best to name your weapons... It's always best to tell your partner their names, even if she thinks it's weird!**

**;)**

**I have know idea what Clint's bows are actually called so I made them up and based some of them on my friends!**

**Keep up the Reviews and loving them!**

**Thankyou to all my followers and favorites!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	18. Thor and his Hammer

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Just to let y'ah know this Chapter includes Loki and he is kept in Avengers Tower for his punishment**

**Prompt by: The World Is Alive**

**Enjoy!**

Thor woke up with sudden…

He thought for a moment

…

…

"I is hungry!" He exclaimed and quickly dressed himself

He made his way to the kitchen

He walked over to the microwave, "Mini-Wave machine that makes my food, create me something!" He boomed at it

Nothing…

He was annoyed; he yanked his hand out and called upon his hammer…

It came and neatly slammed into his hand, "DIE YOU ENEMY OF FOOD!" He brought his hammer on the microwave and it split into two

Thor was happier and smiled at his hammer… his 'bright green' hammer!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He threw his hammer at the door… just as Natasha enter, she ducked down on her knee and pulled out her gun

"Thor, what are you doing?"

"I was angry because the Mini-Wave would not make me my food… so me and Mjolnir killed it… and I was about to get a Poptart… when my hammer has turned green… and I got angry again and I'm sorry Lady Tasha for nearly hitting you…"

"Wo-oh Wo-oh Wo-oh, slow down Thor let me understand your weapon changed colour?"

Thor called his hammer, "Green!" He threshed it in her face

"Doubt its Hill, she already done it to Clint but she would never do it again after what he did to her… Let see if we can find out who did this" She led Thor out of the kitchen and took him to the Labs

Tony was working on… something… when Natasha entered with an upset Thor

"Wow, what's wrong with you Point Break?" He looked up

Thor lifted his hammer up and Natasha stood with her hand on her hip, "Did you do that?"

Tony's face looked shocked, "No-way, I wouldn't dare… but I can change it back, if you like"

Thor nodded his head and handed his hammer over

Natasha then led Thor outside, "He didn't do it" She sighed, "Well, let's think… Hill didn't do it, Tony didn't do it, Clint wouldn't do it 'cause he already had something like this done to him, we know Bruce couldn't be able to do this, Steve and Fury are our next candidates…"

Thor looked happier and together they began walking down the corridor to find Steve

Natasha saw Loki standing doing nothing, "LOKI!" She barked and he slowly looked at her, "Get back to work; you still have ten years to pay off!"

He sighed and when Natasha turned around his stuck his tongue out at her

…

"I saw that!" She smirked without looking and she and Thor carried on

They managed to find Steve in his training room, "American Captain, did you or did you not change the colour of my Hammer!" Thor stepped forwards to Steve who stopped punching his bags

"I have nothing to do with that but I know that there was a disturbance of power in the Tower yesterday"

Natasha thought for a moment, "Thank you Steve"

Steve nodded and Natasha with Thor left…, "Okay, Fury next but I don't think he would do this, he is the director and if he wanted to punish someone he wouldn't do it like this"

Thor was thinking when he saw Loki mopping the floor, "Brother! Did you colour my Hammer?"

Loki jumped and started to mutter something

Thor stood right in front of Loki who looked up, "Answer me!"

He stuttered, "No-o-o?"

Natasha came behind Thor, "I would do as he said, after all he is your brother"

Loki looked at little scared; "I'm sorry but come on… it was a little funny" He started to laugh but stopped when he noticed Natasha and Thor were not laughing

"Opps"

)(

**Lesson Learnt: Never colour Thor hammer as he may get upset… even if you are his brother!**

**Chapter 18 Fin!**

**Bring on Chapter 19, YOWL!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my Chapters so far!**

**And Thank you to The World Is Alive for the Prompt!**

**Next Prompt is by JojotheObsessedFish!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	19. Blue is Glue

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Some many Chapters in one day, I bet you can't keep up! Lol**

**Prompt by JojotheObsessedFish**

'_**Remember Blue is Glue! (Benji) And what is Red? (Ethan) Dead! (Benji)' ~ Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol *Quoted***_

Tony Stark was casually walking around his Tower

He had nothing really to do

Why was that you ask well 1) Pepper had banned him from his Lab and 2) he wanted to see what everyone was doing! (Tony was really nosy!)

He thought he would check up on the Avengers, he then thought he would get the hardest one out the way first

He entered the Archery Range, "Yo, Katniss what are you do-o-ing?" He faltered at the end

It was empty…

Weird Clint was always in his training room

"He-e-l-l-o-o!" Tony called out.

"What do you want Stark!" Came a voice above him

Tony looked up

There hanging, on the rafters, by his hands was Clint

"It's not funny Tony, I have been hanging here for four hours and my arms are being to ache!"

Tony tried to stop laughing, "I'm sorry…"

Clint frowned, "While you have been fiddling with time and space, I have been here for hours and my bow is cutting into my arm"

"J.A.R.V.I.S how long will it take to get Cupid from the ceiling?" Tony asked his A.I

"One hour, Mr Stark"

"Fucking Hell Tony you have to get me down… NOW!"

Tony blinked sweetly, "No can do, Legolas"

Tony turned around to leave, "Hey, Hey, Tony, Please… HEY!" Clint pleaded

Tony smiled, he hadn't apply the glue that stuck Clint to the rafters but he might find some other things stuck if he searched

Or other people…

Tony knew Natasha would be in the living room, probably watching NCIS or something

He entered the living room and surprise, surprise Natasha was sitting on the coach goggle eyed to the TV

"Hey Natasha… are you still here… I came here five hours ago and you were sitting in the same place" Tony stood next to her

She turned her head, "I can't move"

"I know the episode is exciting with McGee and everything but you can't be sitting here for hours on end not doing anything it'll hurt your eyes…"

"TONY I CAN'T BLOODY MOVE!" Natasha's eyes flared red

"Oh, you too?" Tony wondered if a pattern was emerging

Natasha calmed down, "Who else?"

"Bird Brain"

"Oh…Rafters?" Natasha questioned

"Yeah!" Came Tony sarky voice

Natasha felt better, "So how long am I going to be stuck here?"

"One hours"

"Fuck!" Natasha swore

"I'm going to see who else has been glued… Toodles"

Natasha stuck out her tongue and Tony laughed

He entered an elevator and arrived on the floor where the Avengers bedrooms and bathrooms where

"Stevey… Captain… CAPTAIN STEVEY!" Tony aimlessly wandered down the corridor when he heard a muffled voice

Tony wondered what it was and entered Steve's bathroom

Steve stood facing the mirror with his back turned away from Tony

"Hey?"

Steve turned around, "Mm mm mm mm MM MM MM!" Steve couldn't opened his mouth

Tony winced, "J.A.R.V.I.S another glue victim!"

"Mm mm mm MM MM MM MM MM"

Tony swiftly exited and knew that Thor was the last Avenger not to be stuck at that moment

"J.A.R.V.I.S Where is Thor?" Tony

"Thor is in the kitchen creating quite a mess"

"On my way" Tony exclaimed while beginning to jog

He entered the kitchen and instantly ducked to avoid being hit by a frying pan

"Hey! Point Break, do you realized how much these kitchens cost…"

Thor stared at him, "Help me, Man of Iron my Hammer is attached to me!"

Tony rolled his eye, "J.A.R.V.I.S another victim!"

Thor looked confused, "Victim?"

"Your Hammer is glued to your hand, that's why you can't get it off" Tony explained

Thor still looked confused, "Don't worry, in an hour it'll be off"

Tony exited; he decided he would go to his Lab

He didn't care if Pepper caught him

When he entered the first thing he did was test the Mark 43

It assembled around and Tony smirked as he could official make it after many months of testing

"J.A.R.V.I.S disassembles… now please?"

"I'm afraid you're stuck sir…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

)(

**Lesson Learnt: Glue is very sticky and takes a while to unstick, if the Avenger get stuck… it's in very unusual ways!**

**Thank you JojotheObsessedFish, this Chapter was for you!**

**Next chapter for Meerkat Mythologer!**

**'_Prompt idea, introduce Thor to doctor who, and he thinks it's real!_'**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	20. The Doctor Who

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, Something beginning with A**

**Sorry about the long pauses in between some chapters, I'm having some more technical issues.**

**WhooHoo We are at Chapter 20 and over 50 reviews... Here's a celebrating Chapter for all you Doctor Who fans out there!**

**Sorry for my language but I did warn you it was coming...!**

**Prompt by Meerkat Mythologer**

**Enjoy!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor loudly boomed.

Clint, who was surprise surprise in the Air Vent above Thor, thought 'Oh God here we go again'

He dropped out behind Thor, "What's wrong Mr Hammer?"

Thor stared at Clint, "The Doctor Who has finished!" He explained

"Oh No" Clint dramatically moaned, very sarcastically

Thor did not look happy, "It's not funny, Man with Eyes similar to those of a Hawk!"

Clint blinked unscathed, "Sorry, my friend"

"I know what I'll do…" Thor exclaimed

Clint couldn't wait for the answer

"I will find this The Doctor Who!" He punched the air and leapt out the room

"Err Thor… Erm THOR!" Clint followed

)(

Tony was absent-mindly walking down a corridor when he suddenly noticed a huge figure bounding towards him, "Hey Point Break, no running in the corridors!"

Thor whooshed past him, Tony turned around and came faced-to-faced to an Archer, "What's got Point Break all excited?"

Clint sighed, "He wants to find 'Doctor Who'… only because the episode finished and he wanted to carry on watching it"

Tony looked confused, "Can't he watch the next episode on Now TV?"

"I did try and tell him that"

Tony looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, but anyways… I have better keep him out of trouble… BYE!"

Clint legged it as fast as he could to try and keep up with Thor

)(

Outside the Tower, Clint twisted around trying to find the Norse-God…. Great he had lost him already

He ran down one side of the street… and then the other

Wait…

Thor will be trying the get in a blue box…. Shit

Clint suddenly sped up and realized there was small blue box in a shop behind the tower…

That will be where Thor was

Clint got closer and could hear shouting

"Excuse me… Sorry… Erm Hello!" He pushed his way through the crowd

Thor had locked himself in the blue box and the shop manager was trying to get him out

"I'm sorry, he's with me…"

The shop manager stormed up to him, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

Clint was so embarrassed, "This is Tommy and like I said, he with me" He explained.

"I DON'T CARE, SHOW ME SOME I.D!" Shouted the shop manager going red.

Clint handed him the I.D, "I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D and he's one of our… trainees"

The shop manger held his breath and squeaked, "JUST GET HIM OUT!"

Clint nodded his head and walked towards the blue box and knocked on the door

"Thor… Can you come out?" He asked nicely.

Thor reacted by slamming his fist on the inside wall, "Not unless you're The Doctor Who!"

Clint sighed and pulled out his phone, "Tony…"

"Yeah, have you caught Thor yet?"

Clint thought for a moment, "Yes but I need your help"

"O.K I'm on my way"

"Tony…"

"What?"

"You might want to bring a forklift" Clint quickly ended the call

Clint turned around to speak to Thor went Tony arrived in his suit, "You called?"

Clint breathed a sigh of relief

"Did you bring help?"

"Don't need it; the Mark 43 has an adaptation that makes me pick heavy objects up"

Clint was surprised, "Oh"

He watched as Tony/Iron Man grabbed a hold of the top of the box and activated his rockets

"HEY… STOP… PUT ME DOWN!" Thor shouted from inside the box

Clint walked around the Tower into the front door… up the elevator… grabbed his bow… and to the top of the tower

Tony/Iron Man landed on the platform with the box and the Mark 43 disassembled from Tony

"You owe me Clint" Tony told him before he left

Clint walked over the blue box and with his bow he managed to open the door

Thor stepped out furious, looked at Clint and stormed off

Clint turned around and thought…

'What did I do?'

)(

**Lesson Learnt: It's a good idea not to show Thor Sci-Fi TV programmes as he may believe there real!**

**Okay Dokey... Chapter 21 hopefully coming your way soon, Any Prompt? Would love to hear y'ah ideas!**

**Just to say thank you to these people:**

**Meerkat Mythologer**

**JojotheObsessedFish**

**IamTheDoctor**

**callieandjack**

**The World is Alive**

**meee**

**me the fangirl**

**psychicamazingness223**

**Manicpanicgirl**

**Jojo**

**Guest**

**A-Box-Of-Scraps**

**meeee**

**yaaaay**

**mee**

**Guest**

**For reviewing my Chapters and if you want your name mentioning then...REVIEW MY STORY**

**Yay!**

**Would also like to say thank you to all my followers and favouriters!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	21. No Light!

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Well I think it's time for another celebration… over 4,000 readers!**

**Yay! Having great ideas for this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Prompt by IamTheDoctor**

**Enjoy…**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The electricity ran powerful…

Tony was welding some pieces of metal together

Bruce was heating some chemicals

Thor was cooking his Poptarts

Steve was watching TV

Natasha was drying her blazing red hair with her hairdryer

…

…

*CUT*

Lights switched off

Power switched off

Everything electrical switched off… which was over 99.892% of Avengers Tower… Oh no!

)(

*Flash*

*Bang*

*Rumble*

The lightning crashed outside as the Avengers were trying to find each other

Natasha who still had wet hair, mumbled and grumbled as she walked blindly down some corridor

"Help… is there anyone out there?" She called out

She heard a creaking noise…

"You alright Tash?" Came a voice behind her

Natasha jumped, "CLINT!"

He laughed, "Scared you, didn't I"

She frowned, "How comes you found me?" She wondered out loud

She couldn't see but she guess he had smirked at her, "I have Hawk vision, don't I" He explained

Natasha couldn't believe she forgotten that, "Just get me somewhere with light" She growled at him

He held her arm and guided her towards the living room

Bruce had already made it there with a flashlight and lit some candles

Steve had already been in the living room watching TV when the electricity turned off

Natasha sat down on the sofa, "We can wait until everyone arrives until we do something"

Tony walked in with his torch, "Hey Natasha I see you made it here without a flashlight… all that assassin training make you see in the dark?" He asked a little sarky

Natasha pulled a face and replied, "No actually, I have a Hawk"

"Oh" Tony walked off

*Bang*

*Crash*

Thor was not looking very happy when he entered with his hammer swinging

"WHO TURNED OFF THE ELLIECITY?" Thor loudly asked (He can't pronounce electricity!)

Tony walked over to him, "That's what I'm trying to find out… J.A.R.V.I.S?"

…

…

"Must be the whole generator" He cluelessly answered

Thor believed him and sat down next to Natasha

Everyone was there at this time and they all sat in a circle around a table that had candles and flashlights on

Tony started, "So… J.A.R.V.I.S and all the power has failed but that's because of the lightning…"

"When is the power going to be on again?" Natasha asked desperately as her hair was going frizzy

"One hour… two at the most" Tony answered

"So what are we going to do in the meanwhile?" Steve wondered out loud

"Well…"

Everyone looked at Clint

"Well, what Bird brain?" Tony wanted to know

"Well this would be a great chance to share stories of our times…" he shrugged his shoulders

Tony smiled, "Great idea!" He explained.

…

…

"Fine, I will start!" Clint huffed expecting a rush of stories, "It was about a year ago and I walking through S.H.I.E.L.D with the Director, Head of S.H. .D and Head of FBI when I…"

Everyone was waiting in baited breath, "Well?" Bruce asked

Natasha knew what was coming and began to stifle a giggle

Clint continued, "I… tripped"

At that moment the rest of the Avengers burst out laughing

"Yeah, Yeah get it out your system… I had bought new shoes and…"

"Ha-ha I can't believe the Sharp Eye Archer tripped in front of all the most important people" Tony found this hilarious

After the laughter died down they fell quiet and it was Tony's turn to speak, "I was a foolish younger version of me when I had a party in my house… The next morning I woke up and I was blind, of course I panicked and went straight to the doctor… When I arrived, the first thing I noticed was the most beautiful, pretty, cute and hot girl in my life… it turned out she was my doctor!"

Clint, Steve and Tony found this funny

Thor didn't get it

And Bruce wasn't interesting

Natasha looked unimpressed

Thor began to speak next, "I was in Asgard when we received news that a storm was coming, this storm was known as a Dilsipne and…"

"Yes, Yes Point Break I think that's enough Asgard for today… anyone else?" Tony said

Thor began sulking

Steve spoke next, "It was Israel, on a mission when an explosion ripped through our camp, and I lost seven men including my best friend…"

Thor looked like he was about to cry

"… But we must look to the future" He finished

Natasha turned her head away

"Well…"

…

…

"What about you Natasha?" Clint wanted to know and smirked at her

Natasha sharply looked at him and smiled

"Oh No, you will not tell them that!" Clint stubbornly crossed his arms, knowing she will anyway

"Shut it Clint they have a right to know… Anyway I was kinda new to S.H.I.E.L.D and was in my room when he…" She pointed at Clint, "… jumped down from the Air Vent…. My instant reaction was to attack and obviously my favourite attack technique is the Thigh Choke…"

…

…

Bzzzzzzz

*Ping*

"YES, THE ELECTRICITY'S ON I'M OFF!"

*Whoosh* Clint was gone

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and followed him

"I loved your reaction" She called out in the corridor and Clint replied around the corner, "You can be a bitch sometimes you know"

Natasha smiled, "I know"

He walked off, Natasha watched…

…

He tripped… on the carpet

"You have got to be kidding me" Natasha couldn't believe it

)(

**Lesson Learnt: If the electricity does fail it's a good chance for the Avengers to catch up with stories from the past… And it's good idea not to daunt Clint as one day he may hurt himself!**

**Loving all the reviews and all the Prompts!**

**I think I have a Prompt from a while ago to do so I will do that next but afterwards if anyone has one... I'm all ears, literally!**

**Back to da point**

**Mit do a sequel for one of my previous Chapters!**

**If y'ah didn't already kinda guess I like to talk a lot!**

**;)**

**So, carry on with reading... Pwease!**

**PLXS R&R!  
xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	22. Loki's Scepter

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Here we are once again! And once again I can't say how delighted I am to see so many people reading my chapters… I make me sooo happy and for that I reward you with another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW Loki is in this Chapter!**

**;)**

"Excuse me! Who's taken my Sceptre?" Loki called out in a corridor, walking around aimlessly, hoping someone would own up

In a storage cupboard, on that same corridor, sniggering could be heard

When Loki had disappeared, Clint, Tony, Steve and Bruce all fell out laughing with Loki's Sceptre

"So? What are we going to do with it" Bruce asked and they all thought for a brief moment

Tony smiled, "We still haven't got Natasha back for that April's Fools she did on us"

Clint, Steve and Bruce also smiled with Tony and together they made a plan!

)(

Natasha was in her room with some Russian music playing with all of a sudden she felt a small prick on her back…

She felt her heart been taken and her brain all confused, her vision blurred but she was standing up still

That was the last thing she remembered…

Pepper had the exact same feeling that Natasha had when she was in the kitchen…

)(

Clint, Tony, Steve and Bruce stood in a straight line looking to the people in front of them

Natasha and Pepper were standing there with very blue eyes…

Hmmmm

"What are we going to do to them?" Clint asked

"I don't know?" Tony answered they thought again

Hmmmm

Bruce held the Sceptre, "I know, let's try this" He picked up the Sceptre and promptly stamped it on the floor

All of a sudden they began running around pretending they were chickens

Clint instantly burst out laughing and even Steve found it quite amusing

"Okay, I suppose we could do other things as well…"

"Like what….?"

Clint smiled

)(

People were laughing and giggling as the two chicken females clucked their way down the high street

Not far behind them were the guys, Tony with his StarkPad, filming the whole process

The girls were making right fools of themselves

The guys were laughing their heads off and the publics were also finding it funny

*Poof*

"So this is where my sceptre got too" Loki said when he appeared which made the guys stop

Clint just smiled in an 'opps' motion

Loki put his hand out and Bruce handed the sceptre over

The girls stopped dancing around like fools and stood there blinking

As soon as Natasha saw Clint she knew at once something bad had happened

She walked up to him and gave him an 'I'll deal with you later' look

Loki who was happy to have his sceptre back disappeared in the blink of an eye

The Avengers plus Pepper stood in silent in the middle of the busy high street

…

…

"OI!"

They all turned around… It was Fury!

"Uh-Oh!" Clint murmured as they stood in fear

He began running towards them

Clint miraculously pulled his bow out from somewhere and fired some arrow, with a grappling hook, onto a building and disappeared

Natasha speedily ran into the nearby shop and also disappeared

Steve, Bruce and Tony all ran in three separate ways towards the Tower

Thor swung his hammer and flew in the sky

Nick Fury reached where he last saw his Avengers

They were gone…

…

)(

**Lesson Learnt: If the Avengers are going to do something bad, it's a good idea for Nick Fury not to find out!**

**Okay Peeps, I maybe a little longer putting the next chapter on 'cause I'm going to do a couple of chapters for my other two fanfics, Who are you? And what do you want with me! and Typhoon**

**Check 'em out if you wanna!**

**My other recommendations are:**

**Lost in my Heart**

**I Dare You**

**Bruises**

**A Year In The Life Of The Avengers**

**Bow, Quiver, and Arrow**

**That Sometimes Happens **

**It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time**

**They are all Avenger except my CSI ones!**

**I'm waffling again!**

**Sry!**

**So...**

**Toodles... For now!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	23. Loki's Revenge

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Hello peps, sorry for not updating sooner but in case you hadn't guessed I put a new CSI fanfic on and if you do watch CSI I recommend it, especially if you're a Morganders fan… like ME! Anyway here you go another chapter by the Stunning SandieBrody**

**BTW were at over 5,000 readers and 56 reviews! So keep up with the good work!**

**BTFW I have had a request by Jojo and she has asked for Loki again so he will be featuring in this chapter too!**

**Prompt by: JojotheObsessedFish (Surprise, Surprise! ;))**

Loki looked to the left… No-one

And Loki looked to the right... No-one

'Good' He mischievously thought to himself as he tip-toed to Tony's lab

He had purposely made sure Tony was out shopping with Pepper, Clint was training, Thor was eating Poptarts, Natasha was throttling the hell out of a training dummy, Bruce was in his lab (which was situated in the floor below Tony's) and Steve was quietly reading in the living room

He grinned as he used his Scepter to open the locked door and temporary disabling J.A.R.V.I.S on that floor

He couldn't believe how he had never been in here before

It was full with gadgets and gizmos; technology way beyond the average human's knowledge

Loki spent a few minutes picking his way through all the shiny metals and colourful things

Then he focused

He looked towards the giant cabinet in which he knew Tony kept his suits

He quietly walked over and flung it open

It swished open gracefully revealing many suits of great power

Loki couldn't believe it

So that was what Tony did all night, he now understood

'Hmm' Loki thought for a moment before having a brilliant idea, he turned his head and his eyes fell on a small silver box with two bracelets next to it

He had a wicked plan for getting Tony back for sealing his Sceptre

)(

Tony had had a wonderful morning shopping with Pepper

…

…

To tell you the truth he had been dragged in every shop a man could ever hate!

But grinned a fake smile at Pepper every time she asked him if he was enjoying himself

She just carried on with a sulking Tony following...

It wasn't until they reach the Tower when Tony got the shock of his life…

On the top of the Tower was one of his suits, Tony couldn't believe it… someone was in one of his suits… one of his babies!

Tony dropped his shopping on the sidewalk and ran as fast as he could through the Tower

When he managed to finally reach the top he was quite exhausted

He burst through the roof door and stopped…

"LOKI GET OUT OF ONE OF MY BABIES… NOW!" He roared

Loki just smirked and ignited the jets and began hovering dangerously off the edge of the Tower

Tony tried to look threatening but it wasn't working on Loki

"THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Tony yelled and within minutes a thundering noise echoed behind the door

"WHAT IS IT MAN OF IRON?" He boomed breaking through the door

"Control your brother, he's stolen one of my suits!" He explained

Thor smiled and looked at Loki

Loki knew he had no chance against his Demi-God brother

*Bam!* Thor threw his hammer which hit Loki who fell with a *Thud* on the roof, he then dropped the hammer on Loki so he couldn't move

"Having fun yet Loki?" Tony sniggered knowing he had won and Loki sighed in a defeated way

Thor also started to snigger but not sure why though…

**Lesson Learnt: If you're going to steal something, it's a good idea to not come face to face with Thor as he will easily win you over with his hammer!**

**)(**

**How's about that people?**

**Another stunning chapter by moi! (Not sure how you spell it?"**

**Reviews are welcome as usual and the more I get… the more chapters you will get in return**

**Again, if anyone has any Prompts you know where I'll be ;)**

**Just to let y'ah know I may not update much tomorrow as I have a busy day, b-day shopping and having tea out!**

**But I will come up with some whenever and post them A.S.A.P.!**

**As I said on All I have is Memories of you, hope y'all enjoy Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and I hope Fitz is O.K? Of course he will ;)**

**Well I'm babbling again… Stay tuned for more of I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A and don't forget to recommend me too all y'ah friends so they can enjoy a bit of this… I've probably said this before but, 'I'm not usually known for comedy…' *quoted***

**That's me, a master at quoting…**

**Well… I let you carry on!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	24. Agents of SHIELD

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**I is here to rescue you from the hell hole called BOREDOM! This chapter will be a little different from my other one cause this one will be a… CROSS-OVER! Yes you heard me… a CROSS-OVER between Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! So that is all I'm going to say for now… Enjoy!**

**Prompt by: I am The Doctor**

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in Manhattan:

Outside the conference room sat six Avengers looking very bored

"I mean why do we have to wait… We should be in there getting comfy not stuck out here looking like school kids waiting to go in the headmaster office..." Tony moaned

Clint was fast asleep on Natasha's shoulder and Steve was reading a novel

They had been sitting there for almost two hours…

"Avengers you may enter… on one condition…" Fury appeared and ordered, "You must put all your weapons in this box we don't want to scare our guest now do we?" He pointed to a large box near the door

Clint awoke but still heard everything

Natasha groaned so Clint went up first, he pulled his bow out from somewhere and placed it in the box with his gun from his hip holster and his back-up, he glared at Fury and entered the room

Tony entered with Bruce, Steve and Thor but Fury stopped Natasha

"Place your weapons in the box Agent Romanoff" He just stood there and looked at her

Natasha sighed and dropped her two guns and her knife in the box, Fury put her hand out to stop her…, "All your weapons Agent Romanoff"

Natasha sucked air in her lungs, she emptied her sleeves and four more knives fell out, "I said ALL your weapons Agent Romanoff" Fury was getting tired of waited

Natasha growled and pulled the zip down on her outfit and slipped a pocket knife out of her bra and placed it in the box, Fury smiled nicely, "Thank you"

Natasha gave him a fake smile and entered as well

The six Avenger sat at one end of the table and Phil Coulson entered, "Avengers I need to ask you for a favour" He kind of pleaded

Tony laughed, "Your asking us for help"

Phil kept a straight face and turned around

"Agent Grant Ward, Agent Melinda May, Skye FitzSimmons" He explained as they entered the room

The Avengers greeted them and after many introductions they all sat down

"It's everyone's day off today so Director Fury is wanting everyone to get along and just be yourselves and enjoy…" Phil said before leaving everyone alone in each other's company

They all stood up and came together, "Tony, why don't you take FitzSimmons to the labs with Bruce"

Tony nodded and exited with Bruce, Fitz and Simmons following

Clint and Natasha looked at Grant who walked up to them and exited with them, Skye quickly ran to catch them up

Steve and Thor were left with Melinda who just stared at them and followed them when they left

…

In the lab Tony and Bruce stood next to each other staring…

"omgitssotechnicalinherewheredidyougetallthistechf romwellofcourseyouaretonystarkbutevenwedonthavethi sonourbuswhichisactuallyaplanebutwecallitthebuscau seitfeelslikeitbutanywayiloveitanditssoscientifica ndwebothwouldloveithereandomgitsaspacetimeparticle stimulatorwhichiveneversawbeforebutreadaboutitonth einternetandbythewaydidyouseethenewsandhowitwasgoi ngonaboutandheyfitzdonttouchthatitmightbreakandwec antreplaceitcausewehaventgotenoughtopaybackanddidy ouknow…"

Tony and Bruce mouths opened and they looked at each other

…

In the training room, Clint, Natasha, Grant and Skye stood in a line

They all raised their guns to the targets without saying anything and…

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

*Thump*

Three heads turned to look at Skye and she smiled, "Opps"

She looked to the floor… The magazine for her gun fell out… She shrugged her shoulders and Ward sighed putting his head on his hand

…

Thor and Steve were in the living room with Melinda

Thor had decided to play a video game with Steve but as they were getting right into the game they had forgotten who was next to them watching… She sighed in boredom

Thor looked at her, "What is wrong Lady May?" Thor asked

Melinda debated whether to answer or not…., "Nothing"

They seemed happy with answer and carried on with their intense game

Melinda dropped her head and whispered, "I am just the pilot after all"

…

At the end of the day they all met back in the conference room

An embarrassed Skye with a bored Melinda first said goodbye and made a swift exit

Ward followed quickly but FitzSimmons took a lot of persuading to leave and eventually Tony and Bruce each took one of them and forcefully dragged them out… When they returned Tony finished with…, "I still don't know which ones which?"

**Lesson Learnt: If Phil Coulson brings his team to personally meet the Avengers… they need to make sure they are grouped together accordingly!**

**)(**

**I know... I know its been a while but I cant help it some of the time.**

**So anywayz hope u like and cant wait to hear your response and if there is any horrific mistake please let me know so I can make nessicery changes!**

**You all should have hopefully seen Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D BUT DONT TELL ME ANYTHING CAUSE I HAVENT SEEN IT YET I know slap my wrist but I have trouble taping on my harddrive so anyway... Shush!**

**But what I am dying to hear is all your wonderful suggestions so I can carry on this Fanfic... I know you all have some somewhere... Probably in your brains or perhaps your Maths room at school as it turns out!**

**So ill stop here cause my iPod is a very slow way of typing and begin thinking for my next chapter which is I think by my brainy friend Jojo... theObsessedFish ;)**

**Plxs R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	25. Authors Note

**I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**I is here to rescue you from the hell hole called BOREDOM! This chapter will be a little different from my other one cause this one will be a… CROSS-OVER! Yes you heard me… a CROSS-OVER between Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! So that is all I'm going to say for now… Enjoy!**

**Prompt by: I am The Doctor**

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in Manhattan:

Outside the conference room sat six Avengers looking very bored

"I mean why do we have to wait… We should be in there getting comfy not stuck out here looking like school kids waiting to go in the headmaster office..." Tony moaned

Clint was fast asleep on Natasha's shoulder and Steve was reading a novel

They had been sitting there for almost two hours…

"Avengers you may enter… on one condition…" Fury appeared and ordered, "You must put all your weapons in this box we don't want to scare our guest now do we?" He pointed to a large box near the door

Clint awoke but still heard everything

Natasha groaned so Clint went up first, he pulled his bow out from somewhere and placed it in the box with his gun from his hip holster and his back-up, he glared at Fury and entered the room

Tony entered with Bruce, Steve and Thor but Fury stopped Natasha

"Place your weapons in the box Agent Romanoff" He just stood there and looked at her

Natasha sighed and dropped her two guns and her knife in the box, Fury put her hand out to stop her…, "All your weapons Agent Romanoff"

Natasha sucked air in her lungs, she emptied her sleeves and four more knives fell out, "I said ALL your weapons Agent Romanoff" Fury was getting tired of waited

Natasha growled and pulled the zip down on her outfit and slipped a pocket knife out of her bra and placed it in the box, Fury smiled nicely, "Thank you"

Natasha gave him a fake smile and entered as well

The six Avenger sat at one end of the table and Phil Coulson entered, "Avengers I need to ask you for a favour" He kind of pleaded

Tony laughed, "Your asking us for help"

Phil kept a straight face and turned around

"Agent Grant Ward, Agent Melinda May, Skye FitzSimmons" He explained as they entered the room

The Avengers greeted them and after many introductions they all sat down

"It's everyone's day off today so Director Fury is wanting everyone to get along and just be yourselves and enjoy…" Phil said before leaving everyone alone in each other's company

They all stood up and came together, "Tony, why don't you take FitzSimmons to the labs with Bruce"

Tony nodded and exited with Bruce, Fitz and Simmons following

Clint and Natasha looked at Grant who walked up to them and exited with them, Skye quickly ran to catch them up

Steve and Thor were left with Melinda who just stared at them and followed them when they left

…

In the lab Tony and Bruce stood next to each other staring…

"omgitssotechnicalinherewheredidyougetallthistechf romwellofcourseyouaretonystarkbutevenwedonthavethi sonourbuswhichisactuallyaplanebutwecallitthebuscau seitfeelslikeitbutanywayiloveitanditssoscientifica ndwebothwouldloveithereandomgitsaspacetimeparticle stimulatorwhichiveneversawbeforebutreadaboutitonth einternetandbythewaydidyouseethenewsandhowitwasgoi ngonaboutandheyfitzdonttouchthatitmightbreakandwec antreplaceitcausewehaventgotenoughtopaybackanddidy ouknow…"

Tony and Bruce mouths opened and they looked at each other

…

In the training room, Clint, Natasha, Grant and Skye stood in a line

They all raised their guns to the targets without saying anything and…

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

*Thump*

Three heads turned to look at Skye and she smiled, "Opps"

She looked to the floor… The magazine for her gun fell out… She shrugged her shoulders and Ward sighed putting his head on his hand

…

Thor and Steve were in the living room with Melinda

Thor had decided to play a video game with Steve but as they were getting right into the game they had forgotten who was next to them watching… She sighed in boredom

Thor looked at her, "What is wrong Lady May?" Thor asked

Melinda debated whether to answer or not…., "Nothing"

They seemed happy with answer and carried on with their intense game

Melinda dropped her head and whispered, "I am just the pilot after all"

…

At the end of the day they all met back in the conference room

An embarrassed Skye with a bored Melinda first said goodbye and made a swift exit

Ward followed quickly but FitzSimmons took a lot of persuading to leave and eventually Tony and Bruce each took one of them and forcefully dragged them out… When they returned Tony finished with…, "I still don't know which ones which?"

**Lesson Learnt: If Phil Coulson brings his team to personally meet the Avengers… they need to make sure they are grouped together accordingly!**

**)(**

**I know... I know its been a while but I cant help it some of the time.**

**So anywayz hope u like and cant wait to hear your response and if there is any horrific mistake please let me know so I can make nessicery changes!**

**You all should have hopefully seen Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D BUT DONT TELL ME ANYTHING CAUSE I HAVENT SEEN IT YET I know slap my wrist but I have trouble taping on my harddrive so anyway... Shush!**

**But what I am dying to hear is all your wonderful suggestions so I can carry on this Fanfic... I know you all have some somewhere... Probably in your brains or perhaps your Maths room at school as it turns out!**

**So ill stop here cause my iPod is a very slow way of typing and begin thinking for my next chapter which is I think by my brainy friend Jojo... theObsessedFish ;)**

**Plxs R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
